Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Memories of the Future
by Theodorus
Summary: Lara and Father Patrick head back to Connusie Islan to free the rest of the souls, but something goes wrong and Lara ends up with visions. Please Read and Review :)


* * *

Diary Entry AE3267436T2

After that gruelling business last night in Connussie Island, I thought maybe I should write again in you. My diary, for so long you have not been written in. I've missed this feeling. A nice sense of joy. Although, that won't last for long, as Winston informed me, a 'special girl' will be going to Swiss Finishing School. How fun.

Signing off

Captain Croft of the Starship Enterprise

p.s. Darn that Winston and his Star Trek fascination.

* * *

_2 weeks later Lara was back at the Connussie Island for some investigation with Father Patrick after he read that they must finish the job with the demons and expel them once and for all as their souls were stuck on the island. _

_The word 'Verdilet' was ringing in Lara's mind. The adventure still fresh in Lara's, and Father Patrick's minds. And just like last time it was wet and grey. _

"Now lass" the tall man said "We must be quiet or this passage, which expels the souls of the demons from Connussie Island, from God's book could go wrong, you understand?"  
"Yes Father, but what happens if it does go wrong?"  
"I can't help you there young one, all I know is that the man upstairs won't be happy, and he'll bring vengance on the one that disturbs."  
"For someone that sounds so nice" the young girl started "He does some unpleasant things"  
"Oh c'mon lass, it's all for good"  
"Right, so are we gonna started?"

_The young girl and the priest sat down. The priest started reciting the passage when a scream came down from the barn. Patrick gave Lara a look as to tell her to be quiet, and that it's all part of the passage. As Patrick finished reciting, Lara sneezed.  
  
_"A-a-ahchoo" she sneezed.  
"Thanks you, priest. Thank you." The different souls cheered as they entered wherever they were going.  
"Uh" Lara fell back  
"Well, at least I finished reciting that passage from God's book when you sneezed"  
"I sneezed **as **you finished reciting it" Lara corrected him  
"Well it doesn't look or sound as anything went wrong. Now come on girl, back to Winston's..."  
"... and to school" Lara and Patrick laughed

* * *

_2 days later, Lara was at Swiss Finishing School _

_Lara read a notice on the main doors telling everyone should report to the main assembly hall at 9am. It was 8:55am so Lara decided to get to the assembly hall, which was hard to miss. _

"I am Mrs Allana" the young, tall women said with a nice, but firm tone "I will be your Head Year, if you have any problems, please report to me. Thank you. I'll now let the Rector introduce himself."  
"Hi everyone, I'm Mr Geddes. As Mrs Allana said, I'm the school Rector." Mr Geddes looked in his 40s/50s with grey hair, and some stubble. "Now, what will happen is you'll get your class names, and then you will report to the clasroom you're assigned to for Registration." Mr Geddes went on to explain where the buildings were, what they were called, and then the school history. Lara was in class 1B4AD3E1 with a few boys and girls. When Lara got to the classroom she saw another girl there.

"Hi, are you in this class?" the girl asked politely  
"Is this 1B4AD?" Lara asked her  
"Well that's what I've got" They both laughed  
"So, what's your name?" Lara asked her  
"Margot, yours?"  
"La.. uh" Lara got a splitting headache

"Madamoiselle Carvier?"  
"I recognise pictures that Werner showed me."  
"That poor woman."

_Lara's head flashed of images of an old woman, a younger woman, and herself! _

"Are you alright?" Margot asked her  
"Umm... yeah" Lara replied "Just a very sore head, and by the way, my name's Lara, pleased to meet you" she smiled  
"Likewise" Margot smiled back.

* * *

_3 weeks later, Lara awoke in the hospital. After a week of intense 'headaches' one put her in a coma. Patrick, Winston and her parents were at her side. Mr and Mrs. Heshingly Croft and Winston left after a couple of hours to set up a special party for her, while Patrick stayed. _

"Lara, we really are pleased you're with us again" Patrick told her  
"As you've said quite a number of times now" Lara smiled

_They chatted for several minutes _

"I have to ask you a few wee questions" the priest said "Is that alright?"  
"Of course"  
"Right lass, well when did you start getting these 'headaches'?"  
"Well, a couple of days after the reciting of the passage at Connussie Island. I went to school and met a girl called Margot. That's when the first 'headache' kicked in"  
"I fear something must have went wrong when I did that reciting. You said to me..." Lara interupted him "I sneezed **as **you finished reciting the passage"  
"That's right girl"  
"Funny thing is, when I sneezed I fell back, as something had run through me or knocked me down"

_Patrick searched in his jacket and took out a similar book he read the passage from _

"Isn't that the same book you recited the passage from?" Lara asked  
"Ah no girl, it's the opposite book. It tells us what happens if something goes wrong and how to sort it out, if you can."  
"So you had that book all along, yet you couldn't tell me what would happen if something went awry?"  
"I only searched for it once you went in the coma. I had a funny feeling it could've been about what happened in Connussie Island."  
"Well, what do we have to do to fix this?" Lara pointed at her head  
"And by 'we' I know you mean you" Patrick gave a small laugh. Lara frowned. "Something wrong lass?"  
"Oh, just thinking about Werner"  
"An unfortunate incident... Ah, here we go."

_Pro relatus vado nefas, quod vindicÄ _


End file.
